


Prey

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Cas, Catboys & Catgirls, Claws, Cuming Untouched, Eating out, Hybrids, M/M, Marking, Mating, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Scratching, Tigerboy!Dean, Tongue Fucking, Unsafe Sex, neko, owner!Cas, slight dub!con, spit for lube, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do Tigerboy!Dean mating his owner Cas all rough in the garden after Cas bent over to plant his flowers? Love you stuff btw, thanks! um oh tags- topp!dean with lots of marking and biting and stuff? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Castiel’s flowers were wilting again. 

He sighed softly, moving to check the shriveling petals forlornly. He had a sinking feeling that Dean had been digging in his garden again, despite being told constantly not too do so as it upsets the soil. 

Dean was his tiger!boy, a present from his elder brother Gabriel. He loved Dean, the tigerboy was playful and loud, scampering about his cottage in a playful manner. 

Dean was beautiful, just taller then himself with shaggy dark blonde hair, tanned skin splattered with a consolation of freckles that one day he swore to himself he would finally count. 

He had large green eyes and full pouty lips that barely covered the glinting fangs the tigerboy flashed each time he grinned. 

He had soft, striped orange ears that poked up from mussed hair, a long powerful tail that he liked to use to slap Castiel’s rear whenever he moved about the house.

He forced himself constantly to not react, flushing but not responding to the leered purring the tiger did often. 

Lately though Dean had been less subtle in his advances, only last night the tiger had climbed up into bed with him, ignoring his confused questions in favour of wrapping about Castiel, pulling him close to the warmth of the other male, rumbling deep and content in his chest, his face pressed into Castiel’s neck and he slipped into sleep. 

He was unsure how to react but assumed it was mostly Dean’s lack of others to talk to. After all Castiel lived on the edge of town near the forest in a small custom built cottage, he liked it out here. Dean enjoyed being able to roam among the trees and hunt while Castiel tended to his herbs and bees. 

He hummed a little to himself, bending forward to pluck some weeds from amongst his wild roses, stiffening at the sound of low growling behind him. 

He rolled his eyes a little fondly to himself and moved to stand, Dean was forever playing these games, pouncing and hunting him like prey while he tried to work. He didn’t mind it was often quite exhilarating to be racing through the underbush, it also got Dean pleanty of exercise.

This growl did not sound playful though and he frowned, tilting his head back to glance at the reflective green eyes glinting from the bushes behind him. 

"Dean are you alright?"

He yelped lightly when a blur of orange flashed before him and he was thrown onto his front, Warm muscles shifting above him as Dean gripped his wrists pressing him down into the grass, hot breath ghosting the back of his neck. 

"Cas."

He chuckled a little, pushing back against the tiger lightly, relieved that Dean had decided to play. 

Except this time Dean did not move off him, settling further onto his back, body draped over Castiel’s, grumbled purring at his ear as a hot wet tongue lapped over the back of his neck, fangs teasing the skin there causing him to shiver in surprise.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"My Cas."

He pushed back against the heavy cat huffing out when he was just pushed back to the grass with a snarl, Dean’s hips settling firmly against his ass.

He moaned in shock when Dean ground his hardness against Cas’s cheeks, flushing at his own response as his own cock twitched lightly, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep, nature filled breath. 

"Dean you need to get off from me please."

"No, mine."

He licked his lips a little, jerking when Dean pulled his head back, strong grip in his head forcing his neck bare, groaning softly at the display. 

He should possibly be fighting back far harder then he was but honestly Dean was snuffling over his neck, nipping and licking over his skin and his whole body was singing at the attention, cheeks flushing and Dean began grinding hiss hips slowly at Castiel’s ass mewling low in his ear.

"D-Dean we shouldn’t."

"Mate"

He twitched when Strong hands grabbed his hips and Dean shifted, swiftly clawing his trousers from him, pushing his simple white shirt up to his armpits in a flurry of movement. 

He made an indignant sound when Dean places a warm palm at his head pushing his cheek back into the grass and curled his hands at the sides of his head, fisting the green blades as the tiger murmured in pleasure, pulling his cheeks apart exposing his twitching hole to the tiger. 

He moaned, deep and needy when Dean blew a hot burst of air over his entrance, whimpering softly into the grass eyes going wide when a wet, warm lick followed.

His whole body clenched up as pleasure lit up his spine, his cock pulsing between his legs.

Dean seemed to enjoy the response and the tiger began lapping, sloppy and wet at his hole, mouthing over his cheeks and biting down lightly, the stinging pleasure causing Castiel to arch up, pushing back against the cats mouth eagerly.

"Oh,  _Dean._ ”

He garbled lightly when Dean began to fuck his tongue deep, settled comfortably at Castiel’s back, claws digging into the firm flesh of his ass cheeks as Dean pulled them yet further apart, forcing his tongue deeper, fangs teasing the rim of his hole as Cas called out, squirming in the cats grip. 

Dean growled behind him and Castiel slumped forward further when the tiger let go, panting helplessly into the grass as Dean shifted behind him.

There was the tell tale sound of shredding fabric and flushed skin met his, the tiger gripping at the indent of his hips, fingers pressing hard, marking at his skin and dragging him back through the grass.

He keened when the thick head of Dean’s cock pushed against his hole, rubbing and tracing over the spit slicked entrance, precum dribbling over his rim. 

He was a mess of feeling, clawing at the floor under him as Dean pushed in, bottoming out in one rough thrust. 

It burnt, stretching him wide and full. It hurt yes but it felt so unbelievable good, grinding deep into his body as the tiger lent forward and bit down, fangs sinking into Castiel’s shoulder causing him to scream Dean’s name in pleasure.

Dean wasted no time, pulling out and slamming back into Castiel with a growl, snarling mate into his skin as Castiel clawed at the ground under him. Thrusting back onto the cock spearing him open. 

Dean was in no way tender, he was wild and rough, pounding into Castiel with an unabashed sort of glee, fucking his owner hard as Castiel writhed and moaned under him. 

Dean dragged his claws over Castiels skin, marking him as his balls slapped against Castiel’s ass, the obscene wet sounds spurring the cat on as he wrapped his tail about Castiel’s thigh, forcing them apart and pushing impossibly further in. 

Castiel was a mess, babbling and whining under him, cock weeping steadily onto the grass beneath them, throbbing and pulsing as he neared his orgasm.

It was a panted moan of “my Cas” from the tiger that pushed him over the edge, he clenched down on the cock filling him up, twisting in the tigers hold and his cock jumped, hot strings of cum coating his thighs and the floor as Dean yowled, muscles twitching, tail slapping red welts into Castiel’s skin as he followed, cumming hard and deep into his owner. 

They collapsed onto the floor, Castiel gasping, dazed and startled at the turn of events.

He made a small sound of pretest as Dean moved them, curling about his mate with a content smirk, rough tongue lapping and soothing over each red mark on Cas’s skin, purring softly as he Rubbed his cheek over Castiel’s soft ears tickling his flesh. 

Castiel let out a soft groan, reaching up to stroke tiredly at the tigers ears, offering a small smile.

"This doesn’t get you out of trouble for ruining my flowers, Dean."

He rolled his eyes at the cocky fanged grin he received, setting about on finally, finally counting those freckles dusting Dean’s nose and cheeks. 

The tiger was, perhaps, a little forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! <3


End file.
